1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a management method, and a storage management system, and specifically relates to a power management technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network connecting one or more external memory apparatuses and one or more computers is called a SAN (Storage Area Network). A SAN is a computer system that is used especially frequently for a plurality of computers to share one large capacity memory apparatus. A SAN facilitates easier subsequent addition or deletion of storage capacity or computers, and has the advantage of having superior extensibility.
For an external memory apparatus connected to a SAN, what is called a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) storage system—which divides data, and writes/reads the divided data in parallel to/from a plurality of magnetic memory apparatuses such as hard disk drives—is commonly used.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a MAID (Massive Array of Inactive Disks) storage system obtained by having a function halting a magnetic memory apparatus under certain conditions to reduce power consumption in a RAID storage system has been suggested, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Patent No. 2004/0054939.